


Nine Glimpses Into the Life of John Sheppard, Spirit Detective

by LadyYueh



Series: Unlived Lives [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're absolutely sure that John Sheppard isn't the reincarnation of Yusuke Urameshi (or vice-versa)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Glimpses Into the Life of John Sheppard, Spirit Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teh_bug).



> This further fleshes out the fusion that began in [5 Lives That Rodney McKay Never Lived](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319865/chapters/514303). I'd recommend reading that first.

1\. **Surprised to be Dead**

“So? I’m dead? Like dead dead?” John couldn’t help but ask despite having to acknowledge that he was in an incorporeal state.

The cheery looking boy nodded. “Aye. That you are, lad.”

“And you’re Carson the _Grim Reaper_?” John questioned with heavy skepticism.

Carson looked affronted. “Yeah, I am! Is there something wrong with that? There are a great deal of ferry boys and girls, lots of souls to take to Spirit World don’t ya know.”

“Okay. Then take me to my heavenly reward.”

Carson looked embarrassed. “You have to meet with the Prince first.”

***

“Prince Woolsey’s a freaking toddler?!”

2\. **Camraderie**

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Rodney gave John his ‘are you actually this stupid’ stare. “Are you seriously asking me why I never advertised the fact that I could sense _spirits_?”

“Well,” John began, sheepishly. “When you put it like that--”

Rodney rolled his eyes derisively. “Yes, it’s all good and well for you. You pick up a freaking _energy_ gun at the drop of a hat--”

“I **died**!” John cried out in outraged protest.

“Exactly,” Rodney agreed. “It’s not like you had to _work for it_ or anything.”

“Oh, whatever. You’re just jealous,” John taunted.

“I am not!”

3\. **Lamenting Beauty**

“She’s hot.”

“Rodney!” John hissed with a smack to the back of the guy’s head.

“Ow! Watch it, Sheppard! You’re killing valuable brain cells!” Rodney whined as he rubbed his abused skull. “Okay. So we’re saving the damsel in distress? I call dibs!”

THWAP!

“Ouch! What the hell, Sheppard!”

“You can’t call dibs!”

“I can so!”

“She’s a girl, not a power bar, McKay!”

Rodney glared before turning and hustling towards the door.

“Where are you going?” John asked.

“To create a program to extrapolate her location based on the stuff in the video!”

“You’re such a nerd!”

“Bite me!”

4\. **Training**

“Holy crap!” Rodney uttered with wide-eyed surprise.

“What?” John asked with a pain filled hiss.

“Wow. Are you telling me that Crazy, Old O’Neill managed what even Elizabeth couldn’t? Did he actually cure you of your slacker ways?” Rodney asked with feigned awe.

John glared. “I am not a slacker! And O’Neill is a sadistic fucker!”

Rodney snickered. “He did! How many times did he beat you up?” he asked eagerly, with his usual level of tact.

“I will kill you,” John threatened.

Rodney snorted. “Whatever. I trained with _Teyla_. I can kill you with my mind.”

Defeated, John groaned.

5\. **Ferried to the Island of Hell**

“We’re on a boat,” Rodney observed.

Ronon arched an eyebrow in inquiry as he tended to his assorted bladed weaponry, most of it secreted in his mass of hair. It was one of the things he and Teyla shared, an appreciation for a devious place to keep weapons, be they knives or seeds.

“Only one team can qualify,” Rodney explained slowly in his ‘speaking to idiots’ tone.

Teyla tilted her head.

“Oh for--what’s stopping the strongest team from slaughtering everyone else!” Rodney shouted with exasperation.

All the demons on the boat froze.

Rodney’s face expressed his thoughts clearly: ‘Oh shit!’

6\. **The Wind Master**

“Sorry about Bates. He’s an asshole but we needed another person for our team,” Cam apologized.

John gave his succinct answer, “SPIRIT GUN!”

Cam laughed as he launched himself into the air, dodging the energy discharge.

“Fuck! You didn’t say you could fly!” John shouted with a mixture of anger and envy.

“You didn’t ask!” Cam answered as he prepared his own attack. “You’ve got spunk, Sheppard, and a sense of humor. I’m sorry I gotta take you out.”

John smirked. “You haven’t even landed a hit and you’re celebrating? Arrogant bastard, aren’t you, Mitchell?”

“I’m _very_ good.”

“I’m better.”

7\. **Spirit Beast**

“What the hell’s on your head, Sheppard?” Ronon grunted with some confusion.

“Ha! I always knew your hair was sentient!” Rodney jeered.

Teyla smiled. “John?”

“It’s my spirit beast,” John answered with pride and exuberance. “Isn’t he cool? I named him Puddlejumper ‘cause he can barely fly over the length of one.”

“He’s precious,” Carson cooed as he moved closer with outstretched fingers.

“Very cute,” Elizabeth agreed with bright eyes.

John made a face at ‘cute’.

Carson made baby noises and grabby gestures.

Puddlejumper flapped furiously, evading his hands, landing right on Rodney’s head.

“Sheppard! Get your Pokémon off me!”

8\. **Waking the Lost**

“Hey guys!” John greeted from his perch atop Puddlejumper.

“Sheppard?!” they roared.

“How the hell aren’t you dead!” McKay screeched.

John shook his head. “Dunno. Good genes, I guess.”

“And what the hell is that?!” McKay pointed.

“Don’t you recognize Puddlejumper?” John teased.

“Your Pokémon finally evolved!” McKay exclaimed with glee.

John glared.

“Your heart’s beating slow,” Ronon observed.

“He is a demon,” Teyla uttered with surprise.

“Huh. Anyway, I gotta finish this guy before we party,” Ronon declared.

“I believe it was my turn, Ronon,” Teyla chided mildly.

“Hey! I called dibs!” Rodney protested.

“He killed _me_!” John pouted.

9\. **Topside**

“Christ. No wonder this stuff came so easy to you,” Rodney muttered as he examined the crazy, long hair and the markings on his skin.

“Easy? I _died_! _Twice_! How the hell is that _easy_?!” John cried out.

“I’m just saying, those of us that aren’t so demonically endowed have to work harder at the whole--thing,” Rodney finished lamely. “Not that I’m not ridiculously advanced in other areas,” he added.

“I’m not exactly skipping with glee, McKay! Something took over my body and used it, I had absolutely no control! I could’ve--God, I could’ve hurt you guys!”

“But you didn’t!” Rodney argued. “You beat the bad guy and saved the world. Isn‘t this the part where we party? Hail the conquering heroes,” he remarked with his usual sarcasm.

For once, it didn’t help.

“It wasn’t me,” John disagreed.

Rodney sighed. “Okay. So, what? Are we moping? Indulging in a sulk? Pouting? Brooding?”

“No!” John said angrily. “I don’t pout!”

Rodney snorted. “If you say so.”

John stayed silent, staring at his clawed hands and the marking around his wrists.

Rodney became more sympathetic.

“Hey, we’ll figure something out. I’m a genius, remember?” he boasted.

John dug up a weak smile.


End file.
